


No Place I'd Rather Be

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: You decide to take a day off with Dean, tired of fighting Leviathans. One accident changes your trip for better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

The sun was shining; it would surely blind you if you weren’t wearing sunglasses. The speed you were moving at made the light breeze fly through the open window, which messed your loose hair even more.

Surprisingly, the car wasn’t filled with usual rock that you and Dean both loved but with one of the albums you had on your iPod because you didn’t take Dean’s cassettes with you. You decided to get a bit melancholic and chose Lana del Rey’s Honeymoon, song High By The Beach playing at the moment, and you started to sing along with Lana, your soft voice filling the car, much to your boyfriend’s enjoyment.

It was a beautiful summer day and you couldn’t wait to get where you wanted to be; to the forest cabin to be clear. You took a day off with Dean, tired with all this Leviathan crap. Sam was going to stay at Frank’s and do some research, at least that’s what he said. Unfortunately, you couldn’t take Baby, the would track her everywhere, so you were stuck with one of Frank’s cars.

Not that you minded, of course. You didn’t care where you were or in what car. All you wanted it’s to be with Dean and take a little break from hunting those gooey sons of bitches.

“Dammit!” Dean shouted as the car you were in trailed off the road slightly.

“What’s going on?” You asked as he stopped the car and got outside, slamming loudly the door behind him. You followed suit and crouched on the left side of the car, just like Dean did. When you took a look at the tires it all made sense. You caught flat tire. Not one, but two. Great. Just, great.

“Son of a bitch!” He exclaimed, kicking the car’s bumper with so much force you thought it would break. Somehow, it didn’t.

“Dean, relax. Are we far from where we wanted to go?” You asked, trying to come up with a backup plan. You weren’t just giving up on your chance of having some free time. He shrugged his shoulders and got back into the car, taking out the map. After finding the place you were in, Dean shook his head and looked at you.

“No, we’re not. And that’s the catch. A half of an hour or even less and we would be in that cabin I talked to you about.” He said, sighing in frustration.

“Then let’s walk there.” You blurted out, opening the door.

“What? It’s going to be at least a one hour walk!”

“So? It’s not like we haven’t covered a bigger distance before,” you started taking out your backpack from the passenger seat and stuffed all the important things in there. “and this car isn’t Baby so we can just leave it here and call for Sam to pick us up after a day or two. It’s not like I’m gonna miss this car, anyway. It’s just a piece of crap.” Dean was looking at you like you were crazy but, after a while, he smirked and went to the back of the car to open the trunk, taking out his duffel bag and your clothes.

“You’re crazy, Y/N.”

“But you love it.” You winked at him, tying your red plaid shirt around your waist and checking the car for the last time. Once you were sure that you didn’t leave anything important there, you both pushed the car further into the woods, closed the door and took a look at the map, just to be sure that you were going the right way.

“You ready?” Dean asked, a wide grin on his face.

“Sure. Let’s go.” You answered and started walking west, where that famous cabin of his was supposed to be. He explained to you before that it was their friends’ cabin and they used this place as a shelter when they were around.

As a hunter, you had some secret hideouts as well, so you knew how important that place must’ve been for them.

Your thoughts started wandering to the first day you met Dean Winchester. You had been hunting a werewolf, in a forest looking just like the one you were in then, and, before you had gotten a chance to gank that son of a bitch you had tripped over a big branch and sprained your ankle. You had tried to walk but the pain was really bad so you had decided to get away from there for a while and come back soon.

That’s when Dean Winchester had come in. You had been limping and trying to get to your car when someone had nearly bumped into you and caused you to lose your balance a bit. If it weren’t for Dean’s reflex, you would’ve had fallen, but he had managed to catch you before you had fallen to the ground. It probably sounded a little cliche, but the first thing you had seen were his eyes. Emerald green, mixing with grassy green and apple green, all covered with gold flecks.

Beautiful. Astounding. Stunning.

You had gotten completely lost in those eyes.

Sighing loudly, you drew a surprised look from Dean, his eyebrows raised in a silent question.

“I was just thinking.” You explained not so clearly and jumped over a big fallen tree, landing gracefully on flat, polished stones. You didn’t realise that you got to the stream already.

Looking around, you took in clean and fresh water falling from the waterfall down the rocks and stones, mosses and lichens enveloping the trunks of the fallen trees like blankets, large pines shielding the forest from hot sun. You could look at all of this forever.

So calming, so gorgeous.

“About what?” Dean asked, crouching on the ground and washing his hands in the water.

“The day we first met.” You answered, smiling softly and taking off your backpack.

“You mean, the one time I got to be a prince saving the princess?” He joked, getting up and splashing some water on his face. “You never needed saving after that.”

“Agree. Mostly, I’m the one who saves your ass.” You winked, untying the plaid shirt from your waist and then taking off your shorts, Dean’s eyes wandering over your bare legs. “What? I don’t want them to be wet when I cool off a bit in the water. You coming?” You asked as you slid off your trekking boots and tank top, leaving yourself only in your underwear

“Hell yeah.” He answered, tugging his T-shirt over his head and shrugging out of his jeans, his long fingers quickly untying the shoelaces. You stepped carefully into the water and, once you were sure that it wasn’t too cold, you moved further, where the stream was deeper, and started to swim.

Dean hopped in right after you and, soon, he was swimming right next to you, the water splashing around the two of you.

You swam for a while, just enough to cool your hot body off a bit, and then you walked out of the stream, your wet hair falling down your back, Dean’s fingers intertwined with yours.

You looked at him, the smile on his face so wide that it was showing most of his beautiful teeth, and he locked his gaze with yours.

When he grabbed your other hand, making you turn a bit, and pressed his lips to yours you had only one thing in mind.

Even if your life wasn’t perfect, you wouldn’t trade it for anyone else’s.


End file.
